U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,810 dated Dec. 11, 1923 entitled NOZZLE to J. Gilsenan describes a nozzle with a bracket to mount the nozzle on the top edge of a swimming pool wall or the like. However, the mounting bracket does not securely clamp the nozzle in position and is not adapted to clamp the nozzle to water pool top ledges of various thickness. Moreover, the nozzle of the patent is made of a number of components which must be assembled, a time consuming operation.